peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Very Hot Day/Transcript
Narrator: The sun is shining. It is a very hot day. Mummy Pig: What a lovely hot day. Narrator: Peppa and George are wearing their boots. They’re going to jump in muddy puddles. Peppa Pig: I love muddy puddles. Peppa Pig: Oh. Narrator: Oh, dear. The sun is so hot that the puddles have dried up. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Daddy, the puddles are all dry. We can’t jump in them. Mummy Pig: Never mind, Peppa. It’s so sunny you can play in the paddling pool instead. Peppa Pig: Yes, the paddling pool! Mummy Pig: First, you have to change into your swimming costumes. Peppa Pig: Yes, Mummy. Narrator: Peppa and George are wearing their swimming costumes. Mummy Pig is wearing her swimming costume. And Daddy Pig is wearing his swimming costume. Mummy Pig: Because it’s so hot, you need sun cream. Peppa Pig: Yuck! It’s all oily and yucky. George: Yuck. Daddy Pig: What a fuss about nothing. Mummy Pig: Yes, we all need sun cream today. Daddy Pig: Oh. Daddy Pig: Come on, George. Let’s get some air into this paddling pool. Narrator: Daddy Pig is pumping up the paddling pool. Daddy Pig: Easy as pie. Narrator: Peppa holds the hose, and Mummy Pig turns on the water. Peppa Pig: Where’s the water? Narrator: Peppa and George love their paddling pool. Miss Rabbit: Ice cream! Ice cream! Peppa Pig: Miss Rabbit, the ice cream lady! Miss Rabbit: Ice cream! Narrator: On very hot days Miss Rabbit sells ice cream. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Daddy, can George and I have an ice cream please? Mummy Pig: Oh well, I suppose it is an especially hot day. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: Please can I have one as well? Narrator: Everyone likes ice cream. Miss Rabbit: Hello Mummy Pig, Peppa and George. Mummy Pig: Hello, Miss Rabbit. Miss Rabbit: What ice creams would you like? Peppa Pig: Can I have a cone please, Miss Rabbit? Miss Rabbit: Of course you may, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Thank you. Mummy Pig: The same for me and one for Daddy Pig, please. Miss Rabbit: And what would young Mr George like? George: Dinosaur. Miss Rabbit: A dinosaur? Peppa Pig: Silly George. He always says dinosaur for everything. Miss Rabbit: Well, it just so happens that I do have a dinosaur shaped ice lolly. George: Dinosaur, grrr. Mummy Pig: George, you should eat your ice lolly before it melts. George: Dinosaur. Narrator: George loves his dinosaur ice lolly so much he doesn’t want to eat it. Mummy Pig: Thank you, Miss Rabbit. Miss Rabbit: Enjoy the weather. Mummy Pig: George, I really think you should eat your ice lolly before it melts and...falls on the ground. (George Pig is crying) Narrator: Oh, dear. George’s dinosaur ice lolly has melted and fallen on the ground. Mummy Pig: Never mind, George. You can share Daddy’s ice cream. I’m sure he won’t mind. (George Pig giggles and licks the ice cream.) Narrator: It is so warm Daddy Pig has fallen asleep. Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig does look hot. Peppa Pig: Let’s tip water on Daddy to cool him down. Mummy Pig: Good idea, Peppa. Daddy Pig: What happened? Mummy Pig: You were all red and hot, Daddy Pig. Peppa Pig: So we tipped water on you. Daddy Pig: Oh, I see. Thank you, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Look! The puddles are back. Peppa Pig: Quick, George! Let’s get our boots. Narrator: Peppa and George are wearing their boots. Narrator: Peppa and George love the hot day, but most of all they love jumping up and down in puddles. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts